


Comfortably Disreputable

by JaqofSpades



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's couch looked disreputable, but was bone-meltingly comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Disreputable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noplacespecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/gifts).



> A/N: for tangleofgarlands on tumblr, to her prompt “couch”.

Scully rolls her back and stretches until her vertebrae pop, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a weary sigh. “I should go,” she yawns.

Mulder eyes her from the other end of the couch, his besocked toe poking her gently in the ribs. “Stay, Scully. You're too tired to drive. Hell, you're probably too tired to walk.”

She laughs, but slumps back down, and dropping her head back onto the butter-soft leather. Mulder's couch looked disreputable, but was bone-meltingly comfortable. She could quite happily sleep on it, she decided.

“You don't mind? I'll be perfectly fine here.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he turned it into a warm smile. She wondered, for a moment, if he'd been planning to invite her into his bed. She had been warned about him, but no one had said anything about him being handsy or likely to come on to her. She was fairly confident he was safe by now; with the strange cases they'd worked, he'd had plenty of opportunity.

She couldn't decide whether she was disappointed about that or not.

He reached under the couch and pulled out a brightly coloured Navajo blanket, draping it across her, and guiding a pillow under her head as she snuggled into the armrest. Her eyelids were already sliding closed when he kissed her on the forehead and moved to flick out the living room light.

“Sweet dreams, Scully,” he murmured, and she smiled as blackness descended.

*

She couldn't move. Something heavy was holding her down. Dana pried her eyes open and darted a terrified glance around the unfamiliar room, eerie in the early morning light.

A foot, inches from her ear, attached to a long, heavy leg that was imprisoning her on the couch.

Another foot, on her other side.

She lifted her gaze to find Mulder snoring quietly, grey t-shirt not quite meeting the faded trackpants he obviously wore instead of pajamas.

Had they fallen asleep on the couch together? Had he crept in at some point?

Nothing untoward had happened, obviously, but it was … unsettling to find yourself curled in between the legs of your new partner, Dana soothed herself. (And tried not to think the words “disturbingly attractive”.)

“Mulder!”

He cocked one eye open and ran his hand over the thick five-o'clock shadow as he tried to focus on her face.

“Mornin' Scully. It's early. Go back t'sleep.”

“Shouldn't you go back to bed?”

He grinned lazily and closed his eyes as he settled his head back down onto the armrest.

“'Tis my bed, Scully. Thought you knew,” and he would have been chuckling, she fumed, if he wasn't already snoring again.

Impossible man.

_fin_

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended._


End file.
